extaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Nader
Brief Overview Lord Nader was the charismatic CEO of GVR and a friend to the Extalian Royal family. From troubled beginnings, he found his way into a world of political manipulation from a strange man formerly associated with Extalia's parliament. Nader's rise to power wasn't without troubles that were as great to him as his atrocities were to the world around him. Eventually his actions would catch up to him and in 2043, Queen Eliza would announce his arrest and later his execution. Early Life Nader was the son of a Teufelvolkian immigrant and an Extalian woman. Early on he became a servant to the Extalian royal family at the age of 18 in 1980. While in their servitude, he was able to work on his people skills as to develop a pleasant demeanor that would ultimately please the royal family. Later on he'd attend college and then med school in order to follow his passion of the pharmaceutical business. Lord Nader Following his time at med school, the now Doctor Nader would venture to Teufelvolk and trace back more of his family roots. Little did he know his family in Teufelvolk belonged to their lower class, but at one point they had maintained a high social status along the likes of the more wealthy prior to the reconstruction efforts that occurred as a result of WWII. From here he vowed to restore the power his last name once held. Starting from the ground up, the young prodigy would found GVR in the early 2000's and dub himself "Lord Nader." GVR GVR had begun as an aspiring project growing from the ranks of a larger parent company. Nader begun it as an R&D initiative developing new types of medicines to try to eliminate human vulnerability to disease, but he soon discovered there was a market for the diseases he hoped to cure. With the outbreak of a plague from China, Nader seized samples of the biological agent for his own devices. With GVR having spread its influence to the point of dedicated orphanages, Nader decided it best to use them as his pool of subjects. His project was under the alias of a vaccine, but in all reality his scientists had begun looking at the gene-modifying potential in order to begin creating new weapons. These initial endeavors were not so successful as the outcome of these initial experiments yielded mindless abominations of varying characteristics.He had wanted something more refined so he set his sights on Africa, a hub for biological diversity. From there he had obtained what he dubbed the "Asabekyo" virus. The Fall of an Empire Nader's scientific empire had thrived for nearly thirty years. As the beginning of the 2030's rolled around, so did a sequence of failures in the heart of GVR. The Asabekyo virus had spawned numerous sub-viruses from the manipulation of the genes carried in the mutagen. Different biological weapons had been crafted and tested among various labs across Europe and Asia. These new diseases carried with them consequences he could never have foreseen. His own pregnant wife would come ill with the Asabekyo I-Type, a presumably failed project. Complications with the birth would not kill the child, but leave it an abomination beyond the work of nature's hand. Even his wife would begin suffering signs of mutation as she would fade beyond the bounds of humanity. Inevitably, outbreaks begun springing up across the various GVR facilities. With these came the attention of the public eye. It wouldn't be till an Extalian village on the outskirts of the island would suffer one of these that a solid connection could finally be drawn. GVR had enacted their "Death Code" in an attempt to eradicate all traces of their wrongdoings across the various facilities, but it would be to no avail as they would eventually be stopped in their tracks. Nader proceeded to go into hiding with no trace of his location known even to his closest companions. Only what remained of his wife and child would remain with him.